She Has Broken
by myjumpingsocks
Summary: Freddie leaves to Canada for a year, and Sam doesn't take it well. Part of the Cabal's mass posting!


**Hey guys! So I would appreciate feedback on this a lot! In fact, if you would be so amazing, I would really love if it your review you mentioned one think you liked, and something I could improve on! This would be doing something fantastic for me, because then I will learn how to write better! Thank you so much in advance lovely readers and reviewers!**

**Also tonight is the night of the Grand Cabal Posting! Please check out the work of: arrossisce, aussiemma, axel100, BaalRules, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Commander Lagasse, Coyote Laughs, ItalianBabexo8, iCabal, iCarlyangst, iLuvNathanKrEsS, JamesTheGreater, KingxLeon21, ober22, pairababes, Pieequals36, pigwiz, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwhich, xXACCEBXx**

** If you are reading iCan Make Her Jealous, my beta plans to have the next chapter ready by next Saturday! Yay! Also I have another one-shot coming soon! **

**Hope you enjoy :] **

* * *

There she stood in the pouring Seattle, at 3 o' clock in the morning when it was still dark and their only light was the weak yellow street lamps getting washed out by the rain. Everything looked fuzzy, blurry, like the shower was blending the colours together. Everything, that was except for her. She stood out, perfectly clear and visible in the chaos around her. Her arms were wrapped around her body while she glared at him, a poisonous, venomous gaze that was known to make nerds and nubs cry in fear. If anyone else had been walking through the lonely street they would have assumed the blonde was furious with the brunette boy standing several feet away. He knew better; if Sam was as angry as she looked he'd already have a broken arm and a black eye, possibly some internal bleeding and semi-serious blood loss. Leaning just a bit more into the rainfall to get a better look Freddie wondered what exactly was wrong. If she wasn't mad, then what was she? Her arms were tightly wound around her body, but not like she was hugging herself, more like was holding her body in pain. But judging from her facial expression she wasn't in any physical pain.

Then with a start, Freddie literally stumbled back into his full upright position, he realized _Sam_ was the broken one. Soon as he figured this out another epiphany hit him; he had been the one to break her. He was the reason she was wandering through familiar streets at three in the morning, in the pouring rain, now holding herself together, and putting up more walls, trying to keep from breaking again, all because of him. He was why she couldn't even fight him; too busy making sure her didn't hurt her.

13 months ago he'd gotten the job offer, a chance to visit a new place, show off his leadership skills, and to finally have a real career. Their relationship had always been a changing, slippery one, but this was when it was going through a slow metamorphosis. They still argued and fought and drove each other crazy, but the two actually began to enjoy fighting, usually starting something on purpose (Although some say it's always been that way). There was little, more subtle things too; she trusted him as much as she trusted Carly, occasionally he'd hug her before she left Carly's apartment (an act that always got him a punch to the shoulder, but he never stopped), and the two spent hours just talking to each other. Neither would admit it, but things were definitely different.

When he got the job offer he wanted her to tell him not to move, not to take the job, because there was a small chance she'd miss him, and if he left she'd totally kick his ass. But she never did. Instead she told him he was obligated to bring her back at least 10 pounds of bacon from Canada, and that was it. Not once did she even say she would miss him, or even that it'd be weird without him. Instead she barely acknowledged he was leaving, barely showing up in time to see him off at the airport. So Freddie left for one year, expanding the PearPod Company in Canada, opening over 14 new locations and having every single one of them be a massive success. The PearPod Company was so impressed they offered him a promotion; one that allowed him to return to Seattle, where he'd be in charge of all the PearPod stores in Western America. Although he'd been extremely successful in Canada Freddie was extremely grateful that they gave him an even more amazing job that he could do from Seattle. Besides missing all his friends and his mom, every single day he drove himself crazy wishing Sam was with him, dialing the numbers to call her and then shoving the phone back in his pocket.

Judging by the look on her face now Freddie guessed she never wanted him to leave, and he was pretty upset that he did. Cautiously he took a small step towards her in a similar fashion he'd use to confront a wild animal. Like one she made a low rough noise one could call a growl and stepped back, keeping her icy blue eyes locked on him. Sighing Freddie rubbed at his freezing skin, vowing that the next time he ran after her he'd grab a coat first. Especially if it'd be in the pouring rain again. And yes, he was willing to chase her over and over again, because some things are just worth fighting for.

"Are you mad at me?" he called out, his voice dodging between the rain drops till it made it to her, causing her glare to become even more threatening and scary. Truthfully he knew the answer, the minute he stepped on the plane, he still didn't know if Sam would even miss him, but he had this feeling Sam was extremely furious at him for getting on the plane. Being Freddie, he just ignored that feeling until now, because up until a few minutes ago Freddie thought she didn't even care that he'd been gone for a year.

"No fucking chiz I'm mad Benson!" she yelled back, pulling her arms tighter around her body.

"Why?" Freddie stepped closer-this time she didn't move but her glower stopped him from moving more than a few steps.

"You left!" she accused, voice dripping with venom.

"You didn't tell me not to leave!" his words hung in the air, bold and vivid as her against the messy background.

"You were supposed to figure it out! You're the smart one!" beneath her anger Freddie could hear the hurt that was threatening to break down her walls.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Freddie asked in the softest voice possible while still being loud enough for her to hear him. Sam scowled and dropped her head. She didn't tell him because she was Sam Puckett and she didn't go around blabbering about her feelings for Freddie Benson. He knew it didn't work like that.

Taking advantage of her eyes being totally focused on the ground Freddie crept towards Sam. She sure as hell wasn't going to answer him, so he needed to man up and take control. Or at least try to.

Sensing up she snapped her head up, tiny water droplets flying from her hair and hitting him the face. He waited for a slap to follow the cold water but instead she just kept her eyes trained on him. She was still angry, still damaged, but there was the tiniest glimpse of hope in her eyes too. Like maybe she wanted him to take away all her pain and make everything between them good again.

"Sam," he whispered, resting his hands on her small shoulders that flinched slightly at the touch, "I'm really sorry I left you to go to Canada, and I'm really, really, sorry that before I left I didn't tell you how I feel," finally, the expression of pain and fury left her face, replaced by intrigue.

"How do you feel?" whispered Sam, apparently forgiving him.

"I feel the same way I do the night I kissed you," Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she tilted her head up the littlest bit to look at him suspiciously.

Moving one bare arm over to her neck he held a piece of her soaked blonde hair in between his thumb and pointer finger, slowing wrapping it around his finger. She glared at him impatiently from underneath her bangs that were considerably lengthened from the rain.

"On the fire escape I felt like you were the most amazing, and terrifying person on the planet. I felt like I could kiss you over and over again, and I felt like if _you_ ever left me I might die. Or lose my mind. Which I nearly did in Canada."

Soon as he finished saying those last few words Sam threw herself at him, burrowing her face in his button up shirt that was clinging to his skin, and wrapping her arms around him. Then she looked up at him, now looking smug and happy. Like she'd be perfectly content to stay in his arms for the rest of her life. Also, like she had won. Because Sam always won. Especially when it came to him; it'd been that way forever.

"I missed you, you're not allowed to leave again, or I'm totally gonna shave your head while you sleep," Sam informed him while his hands went to rest on her hips.

"Can we make a deal?" he murmured quietly, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Maybe," Sam migrated her hands up to his touching his cold wet skin with her fingers, feeling the shivers that shook his body against his.

"If I promise to never, ever leave you again, no matter what, even when it's 2012, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Sam didn't say anything, just nodded and pulled him closer for a hug before he picked her up and started swinging her around, sending water droplets flying out into the air where they quickly got lost in the pouring rain.

She glared threatening at him when he set her down, but he could tell she secretly liked it. Smirking at her ticked off expression, he slowly leant down keeping his brown eyes trained on her blue ones to see if she'd protest.

Surprisingly, she did. With one finger she set on his lips she gently pushed him backwards. Freddie raised his eyebrows as he stood up straight, trying not to look hurt or upset. If she realized she'd hurt his feelings by rejecting him she'd tease him and call him "whipped" for the rest of their lives.

"I don't want you to kiss me," she started. Freddie felt his heart drop. Was she just messing with him when she nodded? Or had she not nodded at all? In this misty, dark rain their entire conversation felt dreamlike and surreal.

Stepping close to him again she finished, "Here. I don't want you to kiss me here."

"Fire escape?"

"I'll race you."

"First one there has to buy the other one smoothies for a week!"

"Please Freddork, you'll be buying me smoothies for the rest of my life no matter what!" Sam called over her shoulder, despite the fact that Freddie hadn't said ready, set or go.

Grinning Freddie started after Sam, who was already disappearing in the liquid sunshine. He couldn't wait to buy her smoothies for the rest of her life. And it would be the rest of her life. Every single day he'd buy her a smoothie and never leave her again.

* * *

** So helpful reviews, and checking out The Cabal sound good? :]**


End file.
